joyofsatanfandomcom-20200216-history
On Astrology
Sermons from the JoyofSatan Astrology yahoo e-group 6/22/2012 - High Priestess Maxine Dietrich Astrology is the most difficult and detailed of all the occult disciplines. Each chart is as individual as one's own fingerprints. There are endless details in regards to astrology. One bit of advice...don't take anything you read in an astrology book as fact until you know for sure. I have read more crap over the years that was totally wrong in astrology books. For example, with a biography case of a noted person...I have seen many books out there where the author writes about certain patterns of planets, configurations and such, but the interpretations are nothing but nonsense and doubletalk. In other words...they don't know. Take for instance movie star Marilyn Monroe. She had a very tragic childhood. Her mother went insane when Marilyn was 5 years old. She never had a family and she never knew her father. From the age of five, she was shuffled back and forth from orphanages to foster families where they only took her in during the depression for the bit of extra money that came with her. No one wanted her and she lived her life with deep emotional scars from this. Her chart has Saturn in the fourth common with family issues, especially emotional, being unwanted, abused and neglected by the amily, if there is a family; also problems with the mother as the mother is ruled by the fourth. Saturn in her chart is at the handle of a bucket configuration. The planet at the handle drives the entire chart, giving it extra power and emphasis in the life. Her Saturn is at 21 degrees of Scorpio, indicating loss, so here it is easy to see there was no family, and an absent mother. This Saturn also tightly squared her moon, amplifying problems regarding the mother. Scorpio on the cusp of the 4th, with ruling pluto tightly conjunct the cusp of the twelfth, adds further emphasis on the above, and co-ruling mars co-rules scorpio with chart interpretation, in the eighth house, conjunct uranus of separation shows an absent mother. As the conjuntion is in the eighth house, the feelings about this run deep. When you get all of this, the life has been fated for some reason. Planets in the twelfth house are often unfortunate. Another case, one of a man whose chart I did years ago, he had the bucket configuration. The same goes with the sling and the fan, as there is a standout planet that is away from the rest. He had Jupiter in Aries as the singleton planet. This man was incredibly selfish and a total user to the point where his family disowned him. Jupiter in Aries is always selfish, but when it is at the 'handle' of a bucket, fan, or sling configuration, its effects are much more pronounced. Answering Questions from several posts - High Priestess Maxine Dietrich The inconjunct is an aspect of adjustment in some way. It is a major aspect, I have found. For example, when someone has a baby, especially the first child life change, often, along with other heavy transiting and progressed aspects, there is also a planet making an inconjunct. Say someone has a slow moving planet placed natally in his/her fifth house of children, such as uranus, not always, but many times, transiting uranus will make an inconjunct to that person's ruler, when a first child is born. This is just an example. The yod configuration, as I mentioned in another post in the main JoS group, is found in the charts of those who are here for a purpose. This is not to say that everyone who has a yod is here for a purpose, but everyone who IS here for a purpose has the yod. The yod is a single planet making inconjunts to two planets in sextile aspect to each other. There can also be more planets tying in, but that is a classic yod. This can also involve the ascendant/decendant axis, which is this lines up exactly, is very prominent, as to the person being here for a purpose. Now, what the yod heans is at some point in the person's life, an adjustment will be needed in the area of a life change so that the person can carry out what they were meant to do here. After years of preparation and learning, when the person is ready, he/she will experience a life change where adaptation to the new changes will be needed. Once this has occurred, he/she will then be locked in and can only go forward with the fated life. The tighter the yod exact the aspects, the more important the role. Now, as for 0 and 1 degree being used in prediction, this is most often used in solar and other planetary returns. For example, 0-1 degrees of cardinal signs are exceptionally critical, then there are critical degrees. These are based upon the manions of the moon in Vedic astrology and are very accurate. As for Vedic astrology, I have found many of their interpretations to be inaccurate, as with the use of the sidearal zodiac, but as for the foundations of this- benefic and malefic planets, houses and such, by blending with Western astrology, much more can be interpreted and redicated with accuracy. Now, for example, say someone has solar return mars in ther solar return at 0 degrees of aries, with SR aries on the cusp of the seventh house of marriage/partnerships. Because this is an exceptionally critical degree, one can be assured within the year for that solar return, a new love relationship or interest will manifest, or a major commitment in an already established one. This is only one. Years of a new major love relationship of sigificance have many more aspects involved and if the couple move in together, then there are aspects to the fourth house, planets in the fourth and so on. Many of these will be on critical degrees, signifying that the affairs ruled by the houses that these planets rule, will be emphasized during the year of the solar return. SR pluto in the first house of the SR return indicates a 'first' in one's life, such as a firts child being born or something significant that one has never experienced before. Planets near the angles and on critical degrees in a natal chart indicate certain areas of the life Concerning the question on the 8th house- 'saturn' is not the natural ruler of the eighth house. It is scorpio. Each house has several different areas of rulership/emphasis in the life. The eighth is sex, death, joint finances, and debts. It is also the house of intensity and planets placed therein have a more emotional effect in the life as to the houses they rule. It is also the house of power. Eva Braun had a void of course moon ruling her seventh house of marriage, placed in her eighth house. Ruler of the 7th in the 8th often indicates one being married to someone in a position of power and the added void of course moon, indicated one in a million- Adolf Hitler. This was unique to her chart. One with a stellium of three or more planets as you describe is often present in the chart of a natual mage, as is a stellium in scorpio. This comes from a past life in developing the soul, but is difficult to handle because of the intense feelings and emotions it produces along with a very strong need for frequent sex or a sexual outlet and if it is not handled properly through direction and meditation in this life, it can destroy pluto/scorpio. What this means is in a past life, the owner of this reached a certain point in the development of the mind, then died. This is still on the soul and unfortunately, because most of our former lives are forgotten, the powers there are not put to use unless the one who has them is again drawn to the occult and takes up power meditation, where this was left off in the former life. Usually, at some point, a former mage will be drawn to the occult and often self-learning regarding meditation and spirituality and when directed, this is most positive to have. I have noted two examples of this gift, both born on the very same day. Olympic gymnast Nadia Comaneci, who had the Scorpio stellium and its driving intensity to go to the top and make history with 7 perfect scores at the Olympic games 1976 Montréal at 14 years of age- no one before had ever done this, and to change gymnastics forever. She channeled this obsessive energy into athletics, which was very positive for her and took her to the top. Another person who was a co-worker years ago, I did his chart, he was born the very same day, November 12, 1961; and did nothing to direct the potent energies of the Scorpio stellium, as he let his sexual obsessions destroy him, as this stellium can influence one to overdoing things. He stayed in the men's locker-room for 18 hours at a health club where he worked at, voyeurism and masturbating, which was blatant to others who complained, and was canned from his job there. He also had other destructive behavior, as he would lay in the tanning booths for over an hour until he had purple slabs on his skin and smelled like he was cooked. His stellium was out of control and never directed or channeled in his life. He was ruined by it. In Vedic astrology, there are three houses which can be unfortunate and this proves true- the sixth, the eighth and the twelfth. Planets therein should be directed through awareness and meditation so that their positive qualities are manifested instead of the negative ones. Planets in these three houses are more difficult to handle, the twelfth being the worst, then the 6th and the 8th. For those of you who are young and in this group, just know that through Satan and meditation, bad things in the chart can be sublimated. No chart is perfect and everyone has his/her saturn among other things. Knowing the potential bad things in your chart gives you a powerful too in changing these, something those who are without do not have. 6/29/2012 A few things... I know my other post was cut off. When a planet is in conjunction with an angle- the ascendant/decendant axis, or the midheaven/IC axis, this gives it more power in the chart. The affairs of the house/s it rules over are more emphasized in the life. For example...say uranus is conjunct the midheaven from the tenth house side, and aquarius is on the cusp of the third rules aquarius, the affairs of the third house will be more of a factor in the life, such as communications, and given this is on the midheaven, 10th house, one who has this will more than likely have above average communications skills, and often work at a job where his/her communications skills are put to use, such as speaking, writing, even working on a PC and to a lesser extent, working in customer service on the telephone. Uranus adds more here in the way of one using computers and other electronics and also future oriented devices, often with a more than average interest in them. In addition, the person will be freedom loving and have a need for freedom on the job, or to work independently. All of the above will be factors affecting one individually. On a lesser level, siblings, relatives and such can also factor in. You have to look at the entire chart to see which of the affairs of the house in question are most prominent in the life of the owner of the chart. As for 'karma.' This concept has been abused to no end from spiritual exploiters- new age idiots ignorant fools work for the enemy- same way the judicial system does...let crime get so out of hand, that in the end, everyone's rights will be totally taken away, they are for and promote grave injustices, xians and other malignant filth. What this 'karma' really is and yes, one can see this in the astro charts, THIS HAS NOTHING WHATSOEVER TO DO WITH ANY AGENDA OR CONFORMING IN ANY WAY, AS THE SPIRITUAL EXPLOITERS WOULD LIKE FOR US TO BELIEVE! What this is, is cause and effect. Like say you put your hand on a hot burner, you are going to get burned, nothing more. The relationships we have with others, the experiences we have in our lives, what we dwell upon and how all of these affect us, this is taken onto the soul, as it is stored in the chakras and certain things manifest in future lives. We meet up with others from our past lives for better or for worse. Things one feels guilt about, if this is deep enough, they carry this into a future life and it can react with an even where one is punished. People who have low self-esteem often attract abusers into their lives as they tolerate abuse. Issues that someone in a past life has had, where the other person will not let go- vengeance, love, whatever...this also hangs on as those we have substantial interaction with, family, friends, lovers, through an event with another person, and they feel strongly enough about, we can meet up with them in a future life. What do you dwell on? What do you tolerate? How do you really feel about certain things? This all factors in, with whom we attract. Because of spiritual ignorance, thosewho are without are damned into repeating and repeating the same old mistakes and meeting up with the same abuses throughout lifetimes. This is what the enemy wants. Only through Satan can we get out of this and this is through consistent yoga, power meditation and working to advance our souls. when we reach a certain point in meditation, our intuition and mind begin to work FOR us and help us, instead of wreaking havoc and being totally out of control. Now, as for the nodes. The south node is not always bad and the north node is not always fortunate. The nodes are of fate...for better or for worse. I have seen horrible things with the south node, but also the opposite as well. Like I said...it is not always an unfortunate influence. Olympic gymnast Shannon Miller has venus conjunt the south node. Venus rules money and also gymnastics with mercury, and she was a millionaire at 16. Jupiter ties in with her nodes as well. Now, on the other hand...Hellen Keller, blind and deaf since early childhood, has many fated planets and aspects that reveal this. Scorpio ascendant with co-ruler mars at 15 degrees of leo. Others who have this degree...one of the most unfortunate of degrees, with a very high incidence not always of blindness and deafness, are Beethoven deaf, Stevie Wonder blind, Michael Jackson, though not blind or deaf, had incessant plastic surgeries to where his nose was falling off of his face, and a chart I did years ago; a hermaphrodite- the degree oposite- 15 degrees into aquarius. Getting back to Helen Keller. Her sun eyesight, was exactly conjunct the south node at 6 degrees; a degree of disability, BUT, you have to look at everything. Many, many people who are fine and healthy have a planet on the 6th degree, but when the chart is already badly afflicted and there are supporting aspects, and planetary placements, degrees and such, then you can be confident in making a prediction. Helen Keller had no planets in air signs. Air signs are communication signs and rule the sight and hearing; though fire signs rule sight to a lesser extent. Uranus, tightly conjunct her midheaven, with aquarius intercepted in the third house of communcations made her a writer, speaker and communicator. Now, for a planets' strength. When you hear 'exalted' 'in its home sign' and such, the planet is much stronger. Saturn now transiting in libra is much stronger and more malefic in this sign, as it is in capricorn. What this means is if it is hitting on your personal planets, the effects are much worse in the way of crisises, and other nasties manifesting in your life. When it is in aries fall and cancerdetriment, its malice is somewhat watered down. I have seen repeatedly, in books written by idiots, who claim that saturn in libra is good for marriages and that sort of thing. Not so. Very few people with saturn in libra have happy marriages, love lives, or any at all, especially those who are without. This has to be cleaned off of the soul and meditated upon to correct this. Saturn in libra produces more singles than any other placement. Of course, high profile astrology authors often claim the opposite, but do your own research on this one. Exaltation only strengthens a planet for better or worse...it does not make the effects of that planet more pleasant, as many idiots out there try to get you to believe. Same goes with the home sign. In closing...I have written about this before. Most astrology texts rave about the beauty and great fortune of a jupiter/venus conjunction or trine. This is not so. I knew a man who had sagittarius on his ascendant, ruled by jupiter, with a tight venus/jupiter conjuncton in his seventh house. Time and again, I have seen in charts- the ruler of the sixth house of health, REGARDLESS of the planet, in aspect to the chart ruler or and one of the co-ruler/s, there is more than average health problems, often relating to the areas of the body and diseases of the planet making the aspect to the ruler. This man, with this so-called 'beautiful' jupiter/venus conjunction swallowed a strong cleaning solution at the age of two. Venus rules the throat. His throat was deeply scarred from this and he suffered throughout his life with this. On the upside, he lived well, he was of extremely high intelligence professor, and enjoyed some good fortunes form this conjunction, but the bad effects of this were pronounced as well. Another example...actress Elizabeth Taylor. Libra on the ascendant, venus trining jupiter. Jupiter co-ruler of pisces on her sixth house cusp. She had numerous health problems throughout her life. Her Jupiter was at 15 degrees of leo, as well. Neptune, ruling pisces is at 6 of virgo. Also, saturn retrograde does not affect black magick. I know this for a fact. High Priestess Maxine Dietrich Mercury Retrograde My daughter recently traveled to another city to meet up with her brothers for a vacation. Sure enough, Mercury went retrograde about half way through the week and her non-stop flight home was cancelled and she ended up having to spend the night in a hotel put up by the airline. She managed to catch the next available flight home, but she had to transfer planes and sit through a 10 hour layover in Houston. This is very typical of Mercury retrograde. Notable historical events affected by Mercury retrograde include: The sinking of the Titanic 1912 The sabotage of the Hindenberg 1937 The sinking of the Spanish Armada in 1588 unexpected gale blew up Columbus set sail to India and by accident wound up in America 1492 Atlanta Art Association chartered jet crashed in Paris, killing 130 1962. Astronaut Gordon Cooper experienced radar malfunction, which caused delay and was forced to do manual entry on the final mission of Project Mercury Space Program 1963 European Space Communication satellite exploded upon takeoff 1977 Pakistani airline crash in Saudi Arabia killed 156; New Zealand airliner crashed in Antarctica killing 257 1979 Delta airline jumbo jet crash at D/FW airport killed 137 1985 AT&T phone operations disrupted for 9 hours 1990 Hubble Space Telescope went into orbit seven years after launch date, with immediatge communications problems 1990 JAL Flight 123 - The crash of Japan Airlines Flight 123 in 1985 is the single-aircraft disaster with the highest number of fatalities. In this crash, 520 died on board a Boeing 747, March 3, 1974, Turkish Airlines Flight 981, a McDonnell Douglas DC-10, crashed in a forest northeast of Paris, France. The London-bound plane crashed shortly after taking off from Orly airport. All 346 people on board died. On September 1, 1983, a Soviet interceptor Sukhoi Su-15 shot down Korean Air Lines Flight 007 after it flew into Soviet airspace, killing all 269 passengers and crew stationary, going retrograde January 4, 1990 – Sukkur rail disaster: A Multan–Karachi Bahauddin Express collided head-on with standing 67 cars of freight train at Sangi station, Sukkur, Sindh, Pakistan. In an incident caused by railroad workers error of switched onto track line. Pakistani official estimated killing 307 people, and another 500 more injured. The list is endless and the above are only a very few notable examples. Of course this does not mean that every flight, boat or train trip, etc., is doomed, as many disasters have occurred when Mercury was NOT retrograde and of course, many trips reached their destinations safely when Mercury WAS retrograde. My point here regarding Mercury retrograde is, if something can go wrong, the odds are that it very well might go wrong. Travel plans tend to get fowled up much more when Mercury is retrograde. Cars also break down more when Mercury is retrograde. Electronics and all commmunications also experience glitches when Mercury is retrograde. Electronics, technology, all forms of travel, all forms of communications, contracts, leases 'DON'T SIGN, DON'T BUY ANY OF THESE WHEN MERCURY IS RETROGRADE!' computers, stereos, TV sets... not a good time to treat the arms, the hands, the lungs, the nervous system, the nose, the brain... telephones tend to mess up, the media experiences glitches... Electronics, cars, boats, motorcycles; any transportation medium purchsed when Mercury is retrograde or is about to go retrograde can experience malfunctions and other problems, much more than when Mercury is direct. This also includes signing important papers, leases, documents and such. You may overlook an important phrase or stipulation, or something may need changing. Test taking and exams may not proceed as smoothly. Buses often go on strike, there have been major riots that have occurred when Mercury was retrograde, meeting people can also go wrong, as giving precise and accurate directions and communications are off, snail mail is more likely to get misdirected and/or delayed. One thing Mercury retrograde is favorable for is doing editing and revising. This is a time to go over anything written, your website, or anything that was begun when Mercury was direct and do editing, correcting and such. Research can also be favorable when Mercury is retrograde. Travel, planning, communications, technology, education, business transactions; all areas ruled by Mercury have a much stronger tendency to be affected with glitches and delays. Plans are often altered by unexpected circumstances, such as Columbus winding up in America rather than India typical of retrograde Mercury, your house cusps that contain Gemini and Virgo, and the house with Mercury in it; the affairs of these can also go awry. High Priestess Maxine Dietrich Some Info I ran across a post but can't find it- sun to sun compatibility. When two people's suns square each other, their egos clash, especially if in fire signs, like aries worst for this. Mars causes strife and emotional outbursts and in extreme cases, violence. When transiting mars makes a hard aspect to the moon strife and upsets, or chart ruler can run high. This I note ususally occurs when mars is approaching within 1-2 degrees of exact. For example, say you have a Leo moon at 14 degrees; when mars hits 13 degrees of leo, aquarius, scorpio or taurus, you will feel the effects. Mars in trine aspect can do the same, but lesser. I have noted times of frenzied activity with the trine- tons of work, fast paced, loads of to do's and such. Saturn always gets the bad rap obviously, but I have noted in charts that either have an unaspected saturn, or saturn with no hard aspects, the lives were anything but happy. One woman I knew had a life in total chaos. Ssaturn is known for stability and this woman had NONE. By the time she was 30, she had been married 5 times, she had 3 kids from any of the husbands, she put all three up for adoption was 4 at the time, and this haunted her every single day of her life. Her self-esteem was total shit, her health was horrible, she could never stay very long on a job or live very long at any permanent residence, as circumstances always came up. She was bi-sexual, but went through men stable relationships of either sex. She had 29 of scorpio with sagittarius intercepted in the first. Ruling Pluto at one of the worst degrees 15 of Leo. Saturn at its positive gives endurance and stability. High Priestess Maxine Dietrich Category:Astrology